When Lightning Strikes MY WAY
by IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13
Summary: Before I start I should let you know I love timme traveling stories so when I saw this episode I was like I need to write it! So watch as Hiccup handles the mystery of Thor's lightning while also getting a visitor that looks a lot like Astrid and has a Nightfury of her own. "Daddy!" *Hint* Please RXR and do you think I should continue this?


**When Lightning Strikes…MY WAY!  
**  
The dragons liked to rest on top of things but as they placed their tired bodies on top of their owners houses, the plummeted down to the ground destroying the house. That's when Hiccup decided to create perches so the dragons could rest easy without worrying the dragons falling.

The perches were a complete success.

"Perches for dragons, some of your best work Hiccup," said the very proud father who was also the chief of the village.

"And that's just the beginning! I have a lot more ideas too!" Claimed Hiccup.

"Hold on one minute son, remember Berk is still for people."

"Vikings before dragons," said Gobber.

At that moment Thor, the God of thunder started attacking, everywhere! There was nothing but fire and lightning.

"I've never seen Thor this angry!"

Then Mildew came up the conclusion of Toothless being the cause of Thor being angry, after seeing the thunder following him.

"Thor is angry at the Nightfury!"

To prove Mildew wrong Hiccup and his friends decided to create a statue for Thor only to have struck by lightning, "That's what Thor thinks of the statue!" At this point the villagers had no choice they had to get rid Toothless. Hiccup decided to escape with Toothless; Toothless couldn't just go off on his own.

"We have to leave," said Hiccup.

"We?" asked Astrid.

"He can't make it on his own."

"You'll come back right?"

"Eventually."

Then he made his departure.

*****Here's where my way come in***  
**Suddenly a girl appeared from the sky she wore clothes similar to Astrid's, she even had blond hair like her except the girl's was up in a ponytail with no bangs, plus she had bright brown eyes. She was riding on a dragon that was an exact copy of Nightfury except that this dragon did have the other part of its tail. She then flew down to the villagers and came off her dragon.

"Wait stop you have to listen to me! Toothless isn't the cause of Thor's anger, in fact Thor isn't angry at all!" spoke the young girl.

Mildew then spoke, "Ha! You expect us to believe that Astrid trying to protect your boyfriend! But it's kind of dumb of you too seeing that you brought Toothless with you huh girl!"

"First of all this isn't Toothless just take a look at her tail. And second…" she was interrupted.

"And second how can she be Astrid when I'm standing right here," responded Astrid. The villagers were a little spooked out it was if they were seeing twins.

"Now I know why there is so much thunder! For we have not one but two Nightfuries in the village! We must dispose of them at once!" Screamed Mildew.

"No you have to listen to me!" said the mysterious girl.

Then something caught Mildew's eyes, "Look there's the dragon!"

Hiccup and Toothless came crashing down; Toothless' fake tail was burnt to a crisp all but the metal part of it.

As Mildew and the villagers rushed to the forest Mildew said, "Quick grab the girl and chain the other Nightfury who knows what more bad luck she could bring!"

The villagers followed orders and soon they captured Toothless as well.

"No leave him alone!" screamed Hiccup but they didn't listen.

They were going to ship Toothless and the other Nightfury out to sea. That's when the chief stepped up.

"I know you're afraid but this isn't how we do things on Berk. These dragons are not the ones we thought they were."

Back in the village Hiccup found a metal spear to help prove his hypothesis. At that moment Astrid and the rest of the gang came in.

"Hiccup they got Toothless and the other Nightfury and they're about to set them out to sea."

"Other Nightfury what are you talking about?" asked Hiccup.

"I thought you didn't know, she then faced the rest of the group do any of you know a girl about our age that looks a lot like me except she has brown eyes," asked Astrid.

"Wait you have a sister?" asked Tuffnut looking very confused.

"Wait I didn't know you had a twin," said Ruffnut.

"No she's not, grr come on let's just go to the docks!"

Stoick noticed something, "Why in the world did you capture Astrid?"

"I'm not Astrid!"

"That's a fact comes I'm right here," claimed Astrid as she came in.

"Stop everyone, you can send off Toothless to the end of the world but that's not going to stop this lightning. It's the metal, the lightning is hitting the metal." said Hiccup.

"How would you know boy!" asked Mildew.

Hiccup then flew with Astrid to one of the high poles.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," asked Astrid.

"Uh sure is a strong word," replied Hiccup. As he was about to prove to the village his theory he was struck by lightning because of the metal.

"HICCUP!" screamed Stoick.

Hiccup fell to the water worrying everyone.

"Daddy!" the mysterious girl started fighting her way through the crowd and fell through the water to capture who she called daddy.

The two Nightfuries were now mad and worried and destroyed the chains binding them to go save their friend. They swam as fast as they could to hope for the best for Hiccup and the girl. Stoick and Gobber rushed to check up on them to see if they were alright.

A few days passed by and Hiccup finally woke up to have two Nightfuries in his room and the mysterious girl.

"Toothless! What happened bud?"

He checked his good foot.

"At least I didn't lose another one."

Then the whole village went up to his room and apologized (except for Mildew) for their bad behavior.

"Oh it's alright guys." Then the girl started waking up and was brought to tears when she saw Hiccup looking at her. She quickly stood up and ran to hug him.

"Father I'm so glad you're alright!"

"EH!" screamed the whole village.

"Father!" said Hiccup as she stared into the girl's brown eyes.

"Well maybe I shouldn't have said that so soon," said the girl as she scratched behind her head.

"By the way my name is not Astrid its Heidi Horrendous." She said with a smile.

**Should I continue this story? Please review :) I want to know what you think.**


End file.
